1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a genealogical apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to a genealogical apparatus in which the pedigree of an individual is constructed upon a game board utilizing insertable playing pieces.
2. General Considerations and Prior Art
Genealogy is an interesting hobby engaged in by numerous people. The genealogy of any person can be fascinating in that it relates a particular person to events in history. The genealogy of famous people is something that a large number of people find fascinating. By studying the genealogy of famous people an understanding and appreciation of history is nurtured. In order to make the study of genealogy even more interesting and pleasurable a game-type format is desirable wherein one or more people can participate in constructing a family tree.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,058,859 and 3,970,313 are exemplary of prior art genealogical games and apparatus, however, these devices have a structural configuration and method of use quite different from the genealogical apparatus of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,540,324; 2,150,850 and 2,513,219 each show game apparatus in which game boards are designed to receive cards having various types of information thereon. These game boards are not designed in a fashion to enhance the visibility of information displayed on the cards and therefore are not particularly suitable for a game playing board which contains a large amount of relatively crowded information, all of which must be studied to effectively utilize the apparatus.